


All too often

by Living_Hazy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Sadshot, Unhealthy Relationships, sad!Neymar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Living_Hazy/pseuds/Living_Hazy
Summary: Cristiano’s jealously is really pushing Ney to the brink.





	All too often

"Are you always going to look at him like that?" Cristiano snarled.   
"Look at him like what?" I said. Cris could always be a little intense with his anger and sometimes it was like a flash flood.   
"Like you wish it was him instead of me. Like you would kneel for him without a second thought!" I sighed. Cris was possessive and I struggled to keep that part of him soothed, but whenever Messi was around, it couldn't be tamed.   
"Cris, we've talked about this more than one thing in our entire relationship. I respect Leo and he is a great mentor to me, but he is not my partner. You are my partner. I choose you just as you choose me. Leo knows we love each other and you know that he loves Anto. So why must you always act like this!" I huffed. Cris just glared and went silent. I internally groaned knowing he'd be cold and standoffish for the rest of the night.   
I loved Cris. We'd been together for almost a year officially and had danced around our feelings for almost 2 years before that. But as much as I loved him, I was always hurt by his possessiveness. I always felt like he judged me for having other friends. He was cold to my friends and often told me he didn't like them. I knew he had jealousy issues, but I was really starting to get frustrated by them.   
The ride home was filled with a tense quietness. Cris gripped the wheel until his knuckles were white as I slouched into my seat, hoping I could disappear into the soft leather. We pulled into the driveway and Cris was out of the car not a second after the car was off. I flinched as I heard the front door opened then slammed shut. Pressing my palms to my eyes I willed away tears.   
Fighting wasn't uncommon in our relationship. In fact, it was all too common. I slowly made my way to house, my feet trudging and my heart in my stomach. My feet felt like bricks as I neared the door not at all wanting to enter the house only to be ignored.  
I opened the door and was met by Poker who gave me sad eyes. For a dog, he was smart, he knew when Cris and I were unhappy. He could feel it in the air. Everyone could. The tension we carried was heavy and often made people uncomfortable. My friends would always leave as soon as he came home, and Poker hardly ever wanted to be in the room when the two of us were together.   
I shut the door and locked it. Making my way upstairs I noticed that the guest bedroom was opened meaning Cris had taken residence in there and I would, once again, be sleeping in our room alone. Tears stung my eyes as I made my way to our bedroom. I felt cold, the room looked so lifeless. I sat on the bed that once was a shrine to our love, but now was cold and lonely. I undressed and climbed into bed, too exhausted to shower or brush my teeth. I just wanted to sink into the mattress and leave everything. Tears rolled from my eyes as I heard Cris go to bed in the other room.   
"Cris?" I called weakly, no response came. "Cris?" My voice cracked as I called for him. "Cris?" I sobbed out. Still nothing. I felt my heart shatter. I was like a punch to my stomach I felt so sick. I sobbed into the pillow. My whole body lurching with each gasp of air as I wept.   
I didn't hear the door open, or the soft footfalls towards the bed. I almost didn't even notice the bed dip as someone sat on the end of it. I turned with red blurry eyes to see Cris sat there on the bed, head in his hands.   
"Cris, please." I whispered. "I can't keep doing this. Please. You're breaking me. Please. Do you love me even? When did we stop being in love?"   
All he did was get up and return to the guest room. Then I knew. We were truly in ruins.


End file.
